The perfect plan
by Rex the Machine
Summary: Antes de combatir Gold le había rechazado la medalla, pero exigiendo un premio que él pidiera a cambio de eso. El castaño, sin apenas barajar la posibilidad de perder, había aceptado sin pensarlo mucho. Ahora se arrepentía de eso, el de Johto era capaz de pedirle todo el gimnasio para una fiesta o incluso de fingir ser el líder para impresionar a una chica. (ImperialShipping)


- Ser Rex

- 15 años

- Yo sólo quería ser popular como Kari y Books (?)

- No tener un poto de inspiración para hacer fic pendientes.

- Una idea loca aparece.

- Pasar de los pendientes y escribir la caca idea loca.

- YOLO

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío uwu

**Advertencias: **ImperialShipping (Green/Gold). Posible Ooc, un Gold demasiado Ethan xD

**Nota adicional:** ¿POR QUÉ POTOS NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MIS PENDIENTES? WHY? MALDITA INSPIRACIÓN (?) Ah, por alguna razón FF no me deja poner las líneas estas de separación... nu sé...

(...)

– ¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

– ¡Tú también Explotaro!

Las dos rágafas de fuego colisionaron en el centro del campo de batalla, inundando el interior del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde con una ligera humareda. Ambos entrenadores se llevaron una de sus manos a la nariz para inhalar el menor humo posible, pensando en el siguiente movimiento que indicarían a sus pokémon.

En una situación normal Green habría dado todo de sí para ganar el combate, pero en aquel momento, con Gold frente a él, estaba aún más decidido a vencer.

– ¡Charizard acércate a él y...!

– ¡Termina con voltio cruel! – Gritó Gold, su pokémon se rodeó de electricidad y se lanzó contra su contrincante.

Tras el impacto Charizard cayó fulminante contra el suelo ante la atónita mirada de su entrenador.

Fin del combate.

Definitivamente, el líder de gimnasio más fuerte de todo Kanto no estaba nada acostumbrado a perder, por lo que cada derrota – muy ocasional – que sufría le resultaba bastante dura. Pero al fin y al cabo ese era su deber, entregar la Medalla Tierra a aquellos dignos de alcanzar la liga de la Meseta Añil. Pero antes de combatir Gold le había rechazado la medalla, pero exigiendo un premio que él pidiera a cambio de eso. El castaño, sin apenas barajar la posibilidad de perder, había aceptado sin pensarlo mucho. Ahora se arrepentía de eso, el de Johto era capaz de pedirle todo el gimnasio para una fiesta o incluso de fingir ser el líder para impresionar a una chica.

– ¡Gané, gané, gané! – Caturreaba Gold desde el otro extremo del campo de batalla mientras regresaba Explotaro a su pokéball.

Green hizo lo propio con Charizard y avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Gold, mirando directamente sus ojos dorados. Por alguna extraña razón un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó al menor, disimulando la inquietud con su habitual expresión seria.

Gold se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía del castaño.

– Pues...

– ¡No pronuncies ni una palabra más pervertido olvidadizo! – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde las gradas del gimnasio.

Los dos chicos se giraron en dirección a la voz, encontrando a Blue sentada en la última fila del graderío. Por el tono de su voz podría parecer que la chica estaba enfadada, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Una sonrisa demasiado sospechosa para Green.

– ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? – Preguntó el entrenador visiblemente molesto.

– Años de práctica querido... – Blue bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta situarse en la primera fila de asientos – Ahora reclamo mi regalo de cumpleaños – Giró divertida a ver a Gold, quién soltó un bufido.

– Por una vez que alcanzo a vencer a Green-senpai... – Se quejó volviéndose a sonrojar al atraer la mirada interrogante del mayor.

Green miraba a uno y a otro confuso.

– ¿Alguien me explica lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

– Greeny, querido, estás perdiendo facultades... – Blue se cruzó de brazos mirando con fingido reproche al líder de gimnasio y procedió a aclararle la situación – A día de hoy Gold no me ha dado todavía ningún regalo de cumpleaños, por no mencionar que casi comió tanto en la fiesta como el glotón de Sinnoh, así que su regalo ha sido darme la oportunidad de hacerte hacer lo que yo quisiera – Sonrió triunfante lo chica.

En cambio las caras de Gold y especialmente la de Green eran un verdadero poema. El mayor acababa de conocer el maléfico plan de Blue, pero el más pequeño ya llevaba varios días temiéndose las consecuencias de la idea de evolucionadora, en el que él esperaba no estar implicado.

– ¡Maldita chica ruidosa! ¡No haré nada porque tú me lo digas! – Se quejó el castaño, aun a sabiendas de que sería inútil.

Blue sacó dos pokéballs de su bolso y las lanzó junto a los chicos mostrando a Blasty y a Clefy, quienes se colocaron detrás de Green y Gold respectivamente.

– Greeny, Greeny, Greeny... – La chica dio un salto desde su posición elevada para bajar al campo de batalla y estar al mismo nivel que los chicos. Gold miraba la situación sin saber qué decir – En el fondo tú lo quieres incluso más que yo... de hecho yo sólo lo hago para daros un empujoncito – Los ojos de Blue brillaban con picardía, realmente le encantaba sentirse tan poderosa.

Green se veía en una situación de alerta. ¿Qué había querido decir Blue con eso? ¿Darles un empujón a él y a Gold para qu...?

_Oh no_

– ¡Jamás Blue, jamás!

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¡No entiendo nada! – Se quejó el criador alzando su voz por encima de la de los mayores, y ambos se le quedaron mirando. Momentos después Blue apartó la vista.

– Basta de charla, ¡ahora besaos! – Canturreó la chica alegremente.

El rostro de Gold se encendió en un rojo color carmesí.

– ¡Jamás! – Gritó sonrojándose todavía más.

Los gritos del chico de Johto inundaban el gimnasio, los mayores tan sólo se limitaban a mirarse desafiantes. Hasta que uno de los dos cedió.

– No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Green y Blue y sus dos pokémon asintieron rotundamente – Qué remedio...

La voz de Gold dejó de oírse súbitamente una vez sus labios fueron capturados por los del mayor, ante la mirada complacida de la chica y sus dos compañeros.

El beso apenas duró unos escasos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para convencer a Blue, quién ya se encaminaba a la puerta seguida por Blasty y Clefy, que ya no eran necesarios para evitar que los chicos huyeran.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Green antes de que la evolucionadora saliera del gimnasio. A su lado se encontraba un sonrojado Gold al que todavía le temblaban las piernas por el beso.

– Perfecto – Fue la última palabra que ambos escucharon de Blue aquel día.

Y una vez más los ingeniosos y alocados planes de Blue surgieron el efecto que ella esperaba, pues una vez ambos se hubieron que dado solos y Green se disponía a continuar con sus tareas como líder de gimnasio los dos volvieron a unirse en un nuevo beso propiciado por el criador. Un beso que no sería más que el primero de muchos otros.

(...)

Prometo hacer mis pendientes. Sep. Seguro. Espero. Ojalá. ¿Reviews?. No sé. Tal vez.

**Rex. The. Machine.**


End file.
